1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to display technology fields and, particularly to a display device structure, a display device driving method and a source driving circuit structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, liquid crystal display devices have many advantages of high display quality, small volume, lightweight and wide application range and thus are widely used in consumer electronics products such as mobile phones, laptop computers, desktop computers and televisions, etc. Moreover, the liquid crystal display devices have evolved into a mainstream display device in place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices.
In regard to the liquid crystal display device, since the property of liquid crystal materials polarities of voltages applied on a liquid crystal cell of pixel are needed to be alternately switched, and the process of the polarities of voltages applied on the liquid crystal cell being switched along the change of image pixel is termed as polarity inversion. Current polarity inversions primarily can be divided into three driving types of frame inversion, column inversion and dot inversion. The frame inversion driving type would cause the liquid crystal display device to occur annoying flicker, and thus the column inversion and dot inversion driving types are usually adopted. As to the column inversion and dot inversion driving types, the dot inversion driving type can give better display quality but the power consumption is larger than that of the column inversion driving type.
Accordingly, a liquid crystal display device adopting a zigzag pixel arrangement has been proposed. In particular, a part of pixels of a pixel column arranged between two adjacent data lines are electrically coupled to one of the data lines, and the other part of pixels of the pixel column are electrically coupled to the other one of the data lines, so that the employment of the power-saving column inversion driving type can achieve a same visual effect as the dot inversion driving type, however, at the circumstance of displaying single color (R, G or B) or complementary color (R+G, G+B, or B+R) images, there is about ⅔ number of data lines continuously charged and discharged with high frequency, so that the power consumption still is large. In another aspect, the prior art has proposed a solution of charge sharing (i.e., data lines respectively given positive and negative polarities are connected together to mutually share charges before polarities are inversed), and about 50% dynamic power theoretically can be saved; however, it is unfeasible to make the data lines with the respective positive and negative polarities to share charges in the liquid crystal display device adopting both the zigzag pixel arrangement and column inversion driving type, or else, much more power consumption is caused.